Outcast
by Kaliana Silver
Summary: She ran to him when he was all she had. When he dumped her, she had no one to run to because she had nothing. She was an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

_Outcast_

Prologue:

Hermione Granger had gotten to know Draco Malfoy better, after they were assigned together in Potions. They soon became friends. When her Gryffindor friends heard about this, they immediately confronted her. They argued, and Hermione was kicked out of the Trio, replaced by former best friend, Ginny Weasley.

She had run to Draco for help, and he took her in. She was raised to a high status in Slytherin, second only to Draco himself. In this new way of living, Hermione believed she had everything. She had a boyfriend, Draco; friends, Blaise, Theo, Vincent, Greg, Astoria, and Daphne; and a new best friend, Pansy. Her grades were still best in the school.

Then, disaster struck. The Slytherins mocked and jeered at her, claiming they had merely been toying with her. They left her brokenhearted. The new Golden Trio refused to take her back, and she became the lowest of the low, looked down upon by all. As a result, she no longer spoke at all, and spent all her free time in her room, studying fiercely.

She had lost all she had once had… because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for some time, I'll try to update every two weeks, if not earlier. Well, here's the new chapter!-K.S.**

She got out of bed at five in the morning, not wanting the other girls to confront her. This had been her schedule ever since her fall from popularity. Casting a _Muffliato_, she hurried into the bathroom to get ready.

Hermione always made sure she was the first one to do anything, in order to avoid attention. After what she called her "fall from grace," she had been getting negative attention all the time. Even from her housemates.

The brunette knew that no matter where she went, everyone always spread nasty rumors about her. Sometimes, she couldn't believe she had ever trusted Malfoy. Then she would quickly tell herself to quit thinking about him. Yet, she couldn't stop.

The truth was, Hermione Granger was disappointed. She was disappointed in her former friends, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and in herself for having too much faith in them. But most of all, she was disappointed…in love.

The girl often wondered, if things had not gone as they had, that fateful Thursday, when everything had started, what would life be like?

_Flashback_

_She was in the library, studying for the Charms test. A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up. It was Malfoy. She inwardly sighed, resigned to the insult he was inevitably going to say. _

"_What do you want?" she asked, tiredly. _

_To her surprise, he didn't retort. "Why, I'm studying for the Charms test, which I assume you're doing, too. Is there anything wrong with me being here?_

_She couldn't think of a good reason. "No, of course not,"she hastily answered. Before she knew what she was doing, the words slipped out of her mouth. "Want to study together?"_

_She immediately turned red, and scolded herself. **Smart move, Hermione. Now he'll reject your offer. What made you say it, anyways? **_

_Remarkably, he did the exact opposite of what she was expecting. "Sure." He replied._

_They spent the next hour quizzing each other, before he left, excusing himself for having to talk to a friend. Thinking back on it, Hermione was astonished that she had actually enjoyed it_

**Well, that's it until I update again**_._** Also, I'll start to put two-liner sneak peeks of the next chapter now. Here it is.**

The shadows under her eyes added to the pale, gaunt look of her face to create a scary looking creature. He was shocked. Had she really taken it that badly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of Outcast!-K.S.**

_Draco's POV_

A ray of light struck the bed of a certain Slytherin. Blinking, he rose out of bed, his eyes falling on a picture on his desk. In it, he and Hermione were at the Three Broomsticks, smiling at each other and holding hands. He said something and she laughed. Then the picture rewound itself.

Draco sighed. He remembered it all, as though it had been yesterday.

_Flashback_

_ Draco's family met up with Blaise and his family at the train station. They exchanged greetings._

_ Draco and Blaise said farewells to their parents, grabbed their luggage, and headed for Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

_ Once the boys were inside, they straightaway went to their compartment. It wasn't really theirs, but they always sat in it, so that was what they called it. They found the rest of their friends inside, and the rest of the ride was filled with chatter._

_ Stepping inside the Great Hall, the Slytherins walked over to their table. That was when Draco caught sight of her- the girl his aunt had tortured over the summer, Hermione Granger._

_ She had changed, as had many others. She was pretty. Wait, where had that thought come from? When he looked back over again, Potter and Weasley were scowling at him. Draco quickly averted his gaze. Perhaps it would be best for him to try to be nicer to them. Maybe he could apologize. _

_ He didn't realize it then, but he started to fall for her._

Draco had never meant to hurt her, yet he was forced to. He regretted it in the very soul of his being, yet there was nothing he could do.

He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair. After dressing and making sure he was ready, he went down to the Hall for breakfast.

On his way, he bumped into another person. It was her.

The shadows under her eyes added to the pale, gaunt look of her face to create a scary looking creature. He was shocked. Had she really taken it that badly?

Before he could speak, however, she brushed past him. He could only stare after her.

**Sneak peek**

"Hermione!" A distant voice called. She looked up. It was him. He was racing towards her, panting. Her mouth fell open, stunned. What could he want to do with her?


End file.
